Void
Summary Story Thomas Caster was once an ordinary young man who had just started college and working part time as a Graphic Designer. One night, while playing video games with his younger brother, James, he heard somebody break down the door and assault his parents; he desperately tried to hide his brother while he found his father's hidden shotgun and attempted to fight off the invaders. Alas, there were too many and he was ultimately overwhelmed and fatally wounded; he was forced to watch helplessly as the thugs stormed his home and took their valuables, including his brother. After leaving, they set fire to the house, leaving Thomas and his parents to die in the inferno. As he lost consciousness, Thomas noticed a shadowy figure looming over him; he woke up days later in a hospital bed where he learned the grim fate of his parents. While he grieved, his powers started manifesting and a doctor and two police officers entered his room; he noticed that the two officers were two of the men that broke into his home that night. Two of the men that killed his parents, two of the men that destroyed his house, two of the men that took his brother. With memories of that night rushing back to him like a flood, his rage prompted his powers to manifest in full; and in an explosion of darkness, he had them both by the throat using tentacle-like shadows. After a grueling interrogation, he killed them and left to hunt down the other gang members that attacked that night. After 6 years of hunting, he had finally rescued his brother and killed all of his targets, only to discover they were only pieces of a much larger and more villainous whole. Now going by Void, he swears to avenge the families destroyed by this twisted organization. After hiding his little brother with a good family, he set off on his own again. Personality Void has a very serious disposition, being cold and distant towards everybody. The only time he feels anything akin to joy or pleasure is when he kills the people who murdered his parents and kidnapped his little brother. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B Name: Thomas Caster Origin: OC Gender: male Age: 25 Classification: human Powers and Abilities: * Darkness Manipulation: Void possesses the Power of Darkness, the ability to manipulate darkness itself; he can draw power from the shadows, getting stronger the darker his surroundings are. Void can grow infinitely more powerful the longer he stays in the dark as well. He can channel darkness for a variety offensive, defensive, and supplementary uses. With his level of mastery, Void can animate shadows, create and dispel shields and areas of total darkness, create constructs and weapons, teleport massive distances via shadows, etc. * Enhanced Condition: Void has super strength and super speed which he can be enhanced through his dark powers. * Martial Arts: He's trained in hand-to-hand combat, mastering numerous fighting styles; and in combination with his umbrakinetic abilities, he can amplify them. * Weapon Proficiency: Void is proficient in various forms of weaponry, from melee weapons to long range firearms. Using his powers, he can increase their range and potency; he can even make weapons out of darkness itself. These shadow weapons are just as good, if not better than their original counterparts. Attack Potency: Planet '(His attacks can damage planet level opponent) 'Speed: Speed of Light '(He has kept pace with some one who can move at the speed of light) 'Lifting Strength: Class Z (Void can lift and throw objects that weigh as much as a planet) Striking Strength: Class XKJ (He can hit hard enough to destroy a planet) Durability: Planet level '(Void is tough enough to tank multiple planet busting attacks) 'Stamina: Depending on how much dark energy he has to draw upon, it can be virtually limitless. Range: Planetary Standard Equipment: 'Void can make objects and appendages from darkness itself; thus eliminating the need to carry anything. 'Intelligence: gifted 'Weaknesses: ' * opposed by light powers 'Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' * Dark Shield: Void uses shadows to defend himself from oncoming damage. * Shadow Whip: He materializes tendrils of darkness that he can use to grab and strike opponents, their range varies depending on the situation. He can also use them to form a Dark Shield. * Shadow Claw: An advance version of Shadow Whip,Void can create one or more fully functional arms out of pure darkness. Their reach can vary depend on circumstances. He can also use them to form a Dark Shield. * Dark Armor: Void wraps himself in shadows, using them like armor. This fortifies his defenses as well as increases his attack power and speed. * Void Blast: He draws energy from darkness and can manipulate that energy into various blast attacks which he calls Void Blasts. Void condenses the energy into one or more projectiles of varying shapes and sizes, which he then launches at the target; he can either nuke a large area with one blast or shower it with a barrage of blasts. The attack can also home in on targets. * Shadow Meld: A method of transportation that involves Void using any surrounding darkness as a conduit to instantly appear from a shadow at a desired location. Basically instant teleportation by means of shadows. * Dark Possession: Void merges with the shadows to become an incarnation of darkness. His stats are vastly increased and he gains the ability to shape-shift and becomes immortal. Feats * survived getting shot and dismembered * defeated planet busters * dodged multiple laser beams * tanked an attack capable of destroying a planet * almost defeated an opponent with light powers Category:Original Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:Martial Artist Category:Sir-duke01